


Now

by Crayonlighting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: It only took Remus Lupin 1 week to fall in love with his best friend. A scenario of shenanigans that lead to love.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 27





	Now

Remus groans softly as he uncurls his body, reaching under his back to pull a stray branch from underneath him. Remus finds his hand brushing against a bit more than twigs and leaves. He glances over to his left and can’t help but smile, Sirius. Sirius still half asleep clutches onto the hand that was touching his, squeezing tightly.

“Ow, Pads,” Remus hisses attempting to pull his hand back.

“Moony?” Sirius mutters.

“Let go of me you, arse,” Remus mutters, pulling his hand back more forcefully this time.

Sirius opens his eyes, finally looking over at Remus smiling to himself, “Hey Moony,” he says softly releasing Remus’s hand, “Sorry,” he says softly.

Remus pushes himself up so that he was sitting, “It’s alright,” he says forgiving Sirius immediately.

Sirius smiles sitting up, looking over at Remus, “You okay?” he asks.

Remus nods looking at Sirius, reaching over to gently brushing some dirt off Sirius’s cheek with the back of his hand. Sirius smiles pushing himself up, which causes Remus to blush as he was now seeing a lot more of Sirius. Sirius holds his hand out for Remus to help him up.

It wasn’t that Remus hadn’t seen a naked Sirius Black before, he had many times, but every time without fail, that light blush would make its way to his cheeks.

Remus takes Sirius’s hand but instead of pulling himself up, he pulls Sirius back down on top of him and wraps his arms tightly around Sirius.

“Remus,” Sirius grins with a blush.

Remus smiles gently brushing Sirius’s hair back out of his face, cupping his face with his hands, “Do you want to make love?” Remus asks and is surprised by how much Sirius begins blushing at this.

It wasn’t as though they’d never had sex before. Granted they’d only been having sex together for a few months now, not that that made any difference to Sirius, from the very first time they had sex it was as if Remus had known his entire body for many years, and knew exactly what to do to get Sirius off. It almost bothered Sirius how good Remus was at it, but Remus was a bit more experienced than him. Sirius noticed the company Remus kept while they were at school, even if Remus thought no one noticed.

“We are in the middle of the forest,” Sirius reminds Remus, looking down into his beautiful green eyes.

“No one’s around,” Remus smiles.

“You’ve had a rough night,” Sirius says trying to force himself to stop blushing.

It was true Remus’s transformation the previous night had left him in a mood, to where he wasn’t feeling particularly playful, as he usually was when he was with just Sirius during his transformations, but he still had a desire for the other man.

“Not rough enough to stop me from wanting you,” Remus says softly, gently running his fingertips over Sirius’s back, “We don’t have to if you don’t want.”

The reality was quite the opposite Sirius very much wanted Remus the same way, he always did, much to the point he had to often remind himself whatever situation they were in was not sexual at all, and he needed to think about something else. Sirius leans down pressing his lips against Remus’s, “I’m nervous,” he admits, “I don’t want to hurt you,” he says.

Remus kisses Sirius back, letting his left hand stray down Sirius’s back cupping his full cheek in his hand, whilst his right hand finds its way into Sirius’s long mane of dark hair, as he gently slips his tongue into Sirius’s mouth, causing him to moan softly arching into Remus’s touch.

“I’m not fragile,” Remus whispers against Sirius’s parted lips.

“Make love to me, Remus,” Sirius says leaning down, kissing Remus again.

Two days later, Sirius was bouncing on the bed in his flat while Remus was in the bathroom, getting dressed with the door open halfway, as to carry on the conversation he had been having with Sirius before he walked into the bathroom.

“It’s been ages since we’ve gone out and had any real fun,” Sirius says jumping on the bed.

“You mean since you went out and got blackout drunk,” Remus calls from the bathroom.

Sirius grins, “I wasn’t blackout drunk, I remember some of the night,” he says continuing to jump on the bed.

“You threw up all over the floor in that bathroom,” Remus reminds Sirius.

“Just in the corner,” Sirius insists, “It was fine,” he says.

“How do I look?” Remus says emerging from the bathroom a moment later.

Sirius grins jumping down from the bed, “Hot,” he says walking over to Remus, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Remus smiles leaning into Sirius’s touch. Remus had borrowed a pair of jeans from Sirius, they fit Remus perfectly. The denim was a light wash, and Sirius could make out the curves of Remus’s bum cheeks, and they clung to his thighs in a way that made Sirius both, very jealous that Remus looked this good in _his_ jeans, and very aroused, all at the same time. Remus was wearing his own _Iron Maiden_ T-shirt, which was ripped at the bottom hem at the left side of the shirt.

Sirius grins pulling Remus flush against his body, “I need you to fuck me,” he says breathily, pulling Remus back toward the bed, he’d just been jumping on moments earlier.

Remus smiles, “What?” he laughs lightly, “Pads?”

“Moony, I need you right now,” Sirius says pulling on the button on Remus’s jeans, sliding the zipper down, slipping his hand into Remus’s trousers.

“You’re not serious,” Remus says but finds himself aroused, and unable to stop himself rolling his hips against Sirius’s hand.

“Sirius Black, every bloody day,” he smirks as he quickly moves to get his jeans open.

“You’re not clever,” Remus murmurs as he reaches over to help Sirius get his trousers down, just enough.

“I can’t wait,” Sirius says impatiently, pushing his trousers off his hips, “Come on, Rem,” he breathes, quickly reaching for a bottle of lubricant he kept in the bedside table.

Remus suddenly filled with desire quickly nudges Sirius over and takes the lubricant from him. He presses Sirius’s chest down against the bed, Sirius moaning loudly when Remus enters him.

“They’re always bloody late, I don’t know why you expect anything else Lils,” James says to his wife.

“Not late!” Sirius cries, tumbling out of the floo.

“We said nine,” Remus says stepping out of the fireplace, more gracefully than Sirius, as he glances down at his watch, “It’s nine just now.”

Sirius smirks looking over at James, “See, we’re on time,” he grins, “Now let’s party!”

Lily had on a very pretty, very sexy, muggle dress, that was tight against her body. It was dark blue and had tiny thin straps to hold it up. It was short falling just above her knees and had a beautiful floral pattern.

“My sister told me about this place,” Lily says, “She said it was the stain of her existence, all the kids at her school come here to purge any semblance of class.”

Sirius grins, “Sound like my kind of place,” he grins as the four of them walk into the muggle club together.

Sirius and Lily start drinking the second they get inside and continue drinking throughout the night.

At the end of the night, Sirius was finding it very hard to keep his hands off Remus, he was drunk, which meant he was horny. Remus was less intoxicated than Sirius, but he too was feeling just as amorous as Sirius.

“No fireplace! We’ll just get a taxi!” Lily cries when James says they should floo back home.

“A taxi?” Sirius asks.

“They drive you around,” Lily says finding them a taxi at a taxi stand, waving the boys over.

The four of them crammed into the taxi, Sirius sitting on Remus’s lap, unable to stop himself from smiling as he looks into his eyes. Remus smiles back at him, biting the inside of his lip as they ride in the taxi. Neither Sirius nor Remus noticed that James and Lily had started drunkenly making out beside them.

When they arrive back to James and Lily’s flat Lily offers Sirius and Remus their sofa, which had been charmed to comfortably fit two men, as it wouldn’t have been the first time Sirius had come over gotten drunk and passed out. James tosses Sirius a blanket from the closet and retreats to his bedroom with his wife.

Sirius and Remus fall onto the sofa, still completely lost in the other’s eyes.

“I want to make love to you,” Remus whispers gently running his hands through Sirius’s hair, all he could think about was kissing him, all he wanted to do was kiss Sirius, taste Sirius, feel Sirius.

Sirius grins, “I want you to,” he whispers back, crawling up into Remus’s lap planting a kiss on his lips, wrapping his arms around Remus’s neck, moaning softly.

“Shh,” Remus smiles against Sirius’s lips, “Quiet, love, this isn’t Epping Forest,” he murmurs.

Sirius grins against Remus’s lips, reaching for Remus’s trousers.

Remus can tell Sirius just wants to cry out in a fit of pleasure, but he keeps his composure, as Sirius rides Remus’s cock.

After, Sirius lays down on top of Remus and listens to his heartbeat. Fast at first, to be expected from their previous activities then slower and finally, an even thump against Sirius’s ear. Sirius looks up at Remus, and can’t help but smile at him, he doesn’t know what to say, but Remus does.

“This is what it’s all about,” Remus says softly.

“What?” Sirius asks.

“Love.”

Sirius stares back at Remus, “You,” he pauses, suddenly unsure of what he wanted to ask.

But Remus knows what Sirius wants to ask, and he nods.

“But you,” Sirius starts again, “Never stay with someone for very long.”

“This is different,” Remus says looking at Sirius, “ _You_ are different.”

Four days later, Remus finds himself caught up in the charm that is Sirius Black, Sirius pulls Remus close against him, as he leans back against the countertop in the kitchen pulling Remus close to him, as he kisses his lips. Remus kisses Sirius back and can’t help but smile to himself.

“I made you dinner,” Sirius smiles against Remus’s lips.

“You’re very sweet,” he says looking into Sirius’s silver eyes.

“Want to see?” Sirius asks stealing a kiss.

“Yes,” Remus grins gently stroking Sirius’s hair.

Sirius blushes lightly, and points his wand at the oven, to reveal a charred pan. Remus doesn’t mean to, but he can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips, “Siri,” he smiles.

Sirius smiles and laughs, waving the dish into the bin, “I can’t cook, Rem,” he says.

Remus smiles, “Me either,” he says leaning in to kiss Sirius again.

“Take away then,” Sirius grins.

Remus nods in agreement, wrapping his arms around Sirius, lifting him up. Sirius smiles wrapping his legs around Sirius’s waist, “It’s so hot when you do that,” he murmurs leaning down to kiss Remus again.

“Who would have thought, my boyfriend liked to be picked up,” Remus smiles against Sirius’s lips.

Sirius pulls back, looking down at Remus, “Boyfriend?” he asks. Sirius had known Remus to have lovers, including himself, but never had he known Remus to refer to any of them as his boyfriend or girlfriend.

Remus blushes and clears his throat, “Well,” he murmurs, “I mean, only if you want to be.”

“I want,” Sirius grins leaning down, pressing his lips firmly against Remus’s, kissing him lovingly.

“I love you,” Remus says in between kisses.

Sirius grins, “I love you,” he says softly, “Now, make love to me,” he grins kissing Remus again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
